Don't get stuck in a love triangle
by Yuki-ChanWuvzSasu-Chan
Summary: The girls are new and all get stuck inlove triangles the coulpes are hinanaru,nejiten,sikatema,and sakulee


**Bri-chan: Hey It's Bri-chan here with my bff Kell-chan with my first story 'don't get stuck in a love triangle'**

**Kell-chan: Yeah and this is Bri's first story so I'm helping her type it and I'm sorry to those of you who are wiating on my story but I had to help her**

**Bri-chan: Yeah so kell-chan discliamer plz**

**Kell-chan: Bri-chan does not own naruto or me I own myself**

**Bri-chan:the couples are hinakiba**

**Chapter one: love at first sight**

It was the first day of school and all the girls were new. It was all quiet until

BEEP

BEEP

BEEP

BEEP

BE-CRASH

That was the sound of four angry girls hitting a poor defenseless alarm clock! (A/N: Poor alarm clock never had a chance)

"That alarm clock is sooooooo stupid!" Yelled a pink haided girl. "WAKE UP HINATA!" She yelled while she shook the poor little hyuga.

"STOP IT SAKURA!" Hinata Yelled back. She was wearing pajamas with cookies on her top and glasses of milk on her bottoms. Sakura had a look in her eyes that said, "I wanna eat your pajamas!" Hinata hit Sakura on the back of her head.

"Don't eat my pj's again!" Hinata warned her.

"TENTEN!" Yelled a dirty blond as Hinata walked down the hall and into her bathroom.

"SHUT UP TEMARI!" Tenten replied."Gods! I'm up, I'm up." Tenten got up and walked to where Sakura and Temari were.

"Race you both to the bathroom!" Sakura yelled and got into running possion.

"Your on!" Temari and Tenten got ready.

"Okay on your marks get set go!" They yelled together as they zoomed down the hall and just when Temari was about to cross the finish line. "BOOM", she fell.

"Thats ganna leave a mark."said hinata as she got out of the bathroom and Tenten rushed in.

"TENTEN YOU SUCK!" Temari and Sakura yelled. Soon everybody was done getting dressed in their uniforms.

The uniform was, a green and blue plad miniskirt, a white button up shirt, whith a black tie and blazer.

When the three girls went down stiars they saw hinata dishing out the eggs onto their plates. Sakura, Tenten, and Temari quickly swallowed their eggs and burning their mouths. After hinata finished her breakfast They got the car keys to each of their own cars. Hinata had a purple porshe, Sakura had a red convertible, Temaari had a yellow porshe, Tenten had a bleck SUV.

"Theese skirts are a Way too short" Temari and Tenten siad as they picked up their school bags. "Race you to school!" They told eachother and hopped into their cars speeding off.

"Will they ever grow up?" Sakura asked and Hinata just nodded in agreement.

To the guys

"I hear we'er getting new girls." A boy with dark brown hair that went to his mid back and pupeless laveender eyes siad with an emotionless vioce.

"Neji you make good things sound bad,and hey wheres kiba and sasuke?" Replied a boy with blonde hair and blue eye. V

"I don't know naruto." Neji told him. They were wearing the boys uniform witch was Black dress pants, a white button up shirt, with a black tie and blazer.

"Hey guys" said a boy with brown hair and red tattos that looked fangs.

"KIBA YOU SAVED ME!" Naruto yelled and jumped on kiba

"Get off me naruto!" Kiba siad through grounded teeth.

"Sup, look at the new girls"said sasuke gesturing acrosss the school yard to four girls.

"I'll look but none of them are as HOT as ki- wow!" Kiba gasped as he turned around and saw hinata.

"Hey hinata come look at our classes!" Yelled Sakura

"O-okay" Hinata siad as she was running to look at the papers.

"Hey your lab partner's name is Kiba Inizuka" said tenten as she looked over Hinata's paper.

"Hey, I'm Kiba Inizuka" Siad person said as he waled over to the girls group.

"Wow He's hot!" Temari whispered to the girls.

"h-hi"said hinata as she blushed.

_shes so cute shes even uter when she blushes i can't belive i get to see her everyday and shes my partner maybe if i get to know her better she'll become my girlfriend_. Kiba thought as naruto had a jealous look on his face.

BRRRRIIIIIIINNNNNNNNGGGGGGG!!!!!!

It was time for class and everyone went to homeroom.

"Wow Kakashi's accually on time today." Sasuke commented.

"Yes, is that a problem?" Kakashi-sensie said as he had an evil look in his eyes.

"No, just surprising."

Just then the girls came in and all the boys were in love. A bunch of fanboys shouted "Will you marry me?" and "Will you be mine?" And the classic "Will you bear my children?"

"Okay students, we hve some new kids here. You can introduce yourselves."

"Hi I'm Tenten. I love writing, reading, kickboxing, singing, and dancing. I hate these uniforms, fanboys, sluts, and players"

"Hi I'm Sakura. I love matchmaking, singing, and dancing,I hate sluts, fanboys, and players."

"HI I'm Temari. I love kickboxing, my fan, singing, and dancing. I hate these uniforms, fanboys, whores, and players."

"I-I'm H-hinata. I l-love dancing, s-singing, m-my best friends, and beautiful sceanery. I hate F-fanb-boys, S-sluts, P-playes, and th-this u-uniform is kind of sh-short."

"Okay, umm Tenten you can sit between Sasuke and Neji, Sakura you can sit between Lee and Sia, Temari you can sit between Shikamaru and Zaku, and Hinata you can sit between Kiba and Naruto." He pionted at each one as he siad their names.

The girls took their seats and Kakashi siad they could talk to eachother for the rest of the class.

**Bri-chan: okay so thats it for the first chapter**

**Kell-chan: Yeah and dont forget I helped**

**Bri and Kell: Review plzzzz**

R

E  
V  
I  
E  
W

!


End file.
